Al otro lado del cristal
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Sabía que tenían una relación cercana, e incluso consideraba que ella misma tenía una buena relación con ambos, pudiendo llegar a llamarles amigos. Y aún así, nunca había tenido oportunidad de observarlos interactuar cuando sólo estaban ellos dos.


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Hange | Erwin x Levi_

.

_Sabía que tenían una relación cercana, e incluso consideraba que ella misma tenía una buena relación con ambos, pudiendo llegar a llamarles amigos. Y aún así, nunca había tenido oportunidad de observarlos interactuar cuando sólo estaban ellos dos._

_._

_._

_**[ YOUTUBE ] Puedes encontrar este fanfic en formato de AUDIO en Youtube. Búscalo como: **__**Shingeki no Kyojin | Audio FanFic | Hange | ErwinxLevi | "Al otro lado del cristal"**_

.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

_Los amo~_

_._

* * *

**AL OTRO LADO DEL CRISTAL  
**

**.**

Era cerca de media noche, la cena con la carne que la compañía Reeves les había conseguido y ese par de tarros de cerveza le habían llenado de alegría no sólo el estómago. Hacía mucho no disfrutaba tanto de una velada no sólo al lado de los otros veteranos, sino también de los nuevos miembros de la Legión. Saber la aceptación que la división estaba teniendo le entusiasmaba.

Pero era tarde y había que dormir, mañana antes del anochecer partirían hacia la recuperación del muro María y lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era descansar. Así que antes de hacerlo, estaba en su oficina recogiendo algunos papeles, dibujos y apuntes que a lo largo de los años se había esmerado en crear para llevarlos consigo a la cama y leer antes de acostarse.

A esas horas, la mayoría de la Legión -sino es que todos- se encontraba durmiendo por cansancio o por consecuencias del alcohol. Sin embargo, un destello naranja al otro lado del castillo, cruzando el jardín y algunos pisos más abajo, le llamó la atención.

Se incorporó abrazando los pergaminos de papel que había recogido del suelo y con el antebrazo se acomodó los anteojos para poder observar mejor. La habitación que había prendido una vela para alumbrar era la oficina de Erwin.

Divisó al comandante, aún con la misma ropa de esa tarde, acercarse al escritorio y abrir uno de los cajones. Poco después también distinguió a Levi.

No era que quisiera realmente espiarlos, pero la curiosidad le mataba por ver cómo interactuaban, especialmente después de la reunión a media tarde cuando Levi le había sacado del cuarto para charlar a solas. No parecía que había sido una plática muy amena considerando el arranque violento que había tenido con Eren y el otro cadete durante la cena.

Platicaban de algo vano, seguramente, pues sus expresiones no parecían alteradas. Erwin había sacado el pendiente que le nombraba Comandante y lo había colocado sobre el escritorio para después rodearlo y posarse frente a Levi.

Levi observó un buen momento el collar y luego regresó la mirada hacia Erwin, sosteniéndola un rato, cruzado de brazos. De repente Erwin parecía soltar unas risas de la nada, probablemente incómodo de la situación o quizá para romper la misma. Levi desvió la mirada y casi pudo asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

Le reconfortaba saber que a pesar de la plática que habían tenido donde no parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo que los satisficiera a ambos, podían mantenerse cercanos. Dejó los papeles que cargaba sobre su escritorio y decidió recargarse en él para seguir observando, no sin antes apagar la vela que le acompañaba para evitar que la delatara.

Levi se alejó un poco de vista y regresó con una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas, se sentó en el escritorio y Erwin lo imitó tomando lugar frente de él y dándole la espalda a ella misma. Por un rato conversaron de cosas que nunca se enteraría pero no importaba, porque parecían pasarla bien.

Sabía que tenían una relación cercana, e incluso consideraba que ella misma tenía una buena relación con ambos, pudiendo llegar a llamarles amigos. Y aún así, nunca había tenido oportunidad de observarlos interactuar cuando sólo estaban ellos dos.

Erwin volvió a sacar un paquete de su escritorio y lo puso sobre la mesa. Levi lo agarró y sacó lo que parecían ser cartas. En efecto, comenzó a revolverlas y soltar mano. Ambos comenzaron a jugar. Por supuesto que no alcanzaba a ver la mano de ninguno de los dos, pero deducía que Erwin era quien estaba ganando, al menos por las expresiones que Levi estaba haciendo.

En un momento, Erwin rió y dejó caer su mano con el juego sobre la mesa. Levi volvió a sonreír levemnete (_lo que se le hacía sumamente extraño pero fascinante_) y lo arremedó. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron uno frente al otro.

Probablemente eso sería todo por esta noche y se irían a dormir. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para hacer los mismo cuando se dio cuenta que aún había más.

La sonrisa de sus rostros había desaparecido. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy extraña y Erwin había alzado su brazo acariciando con el torso de su mano la cara de Levi. Él, por su parte, también había alzado su brazo sujetando la camisa del comandante. De parecer un ambiente relajado y acogedor, se había vuelto uno triste. La mirada que se brindaban no ayudaba mucho.

Erwin recorrió su mano por el cachete, el cuello, hombro y brazo del capitán como si de porcelana se tratase. Éste, por su parte, cerró los ojos y movió su mano de la camisa del comandante hasta el escritorio.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sin duda esto se había transformado en algo sumamente íntimo que sabía que probablemente no debería estar viendo, pero algo en su corazón le impedía no hacerlo.

Vio perfectamente cómo Levi tomaba a tientas el pendiente de comandante de Erwin y lo apretaba entre sus dedos mientras seguía observándolo a los ojos. Erwin se acercó unos pasos y apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Levi.

De repente sintió un nudo en la garganta... De repente todo tenía sentido. Mañana a esa hora, estarían en medio del bosque dentro del Muro María, rodeados de titanes y sin saber qué esperar. Era una misión importante, pero también muy peligrosa, con muchas sorpresas que por más estudiadas que pudieran estar nunca faltaría aquella que les tomaría con la guardia baja.

Levi colocó el pendiente de nuevo en el cuello de Erwin y se acercó aún más, besando la esmeralda que colgaba de él. En un momento dejándose abrazar uno por el otro.

Lo entendió. No había sido una velada normal, ni una cita cualquiera a la oficina de Erwin. Esta había sido su forma de despedirse. Un último té, un último juego de cartas, una última charla... un último abrazo antes de que el campo de batalla les arrebatara la oportunidad.

El nudo estaba siendo muy difícil de controlar y sus ojos se sintieron inundados de pronto.

¿Cuántos soldados se habían despedido ese día de sus seres queridos con la idea de que probablemente no regresarían? ¿Cuántos soldados morirían? ¿Cuántos amigos más tendría que perder por el bien de la humanidad?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar en silencio al tratar de recordar cuál había sido su última plática con Mike, con Nanaba, con Nifa, con todos... ¿Se había tomado la oportunidad que Erwin y Levi se estaban dando de decir adiós?

-¡Hange-san!

Dio un salto involuntario ante la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre y en automático se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de su mano. Tragó fuerte y se incorporó de nuevo, apartando la vista de la oficina de Erwin y recogiendo nuevamente sus papeles.

-Es tarde, ya deberíamos ir a dormir...

Era Moblit. Aquel chico que sin importar lo locas que fueran sus ideas, le hacía segunda, que le ayudaba con sus experimentos, quien le hacía frente a la Policía Militar para defenderla. ¿Sería esta la última vez que podría verle así, preocupado como siempre, regañándola? ¿Regresarían ambos de esta misión?

-¡Moblit! - exclamó con entusiasmo sobre fingido -¡Vamos, vamos! Vayamos por algo de cenar.

Se acercó y pasó de largo con él, aún no quería que notara sus ojos rojos. Pero eso no le impidió sujetarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a su lado.

-Hange-san... pero acabamos de cenar. Y bastante bien, gracias a los Reeve...

-¡Pero qué dices! Nunca es suficiente comida. Y, en todo caso, un buen postre no me caería nada mal. Necesito la energía para mañana. O sino, unos buenos tragos - continuó caminando con prisa directo a la ciudadela dispuesta a encontrar alguna taberna abierta.

Esta vez, también tomaría la oportunidad de despedirse bien.


End file.
